


Y al tercer día...

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, comienzos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"3 días. Llevan 3 días juntos y John es completamente feliz.<br/>-No tienes que hacer esto por mí, Sherlock.-dice John con suavidad.-Lo valoro y me hace muy feliz, pero no tienes que hacerlo por mí.<br/> -¿El qué?<br/> -Venir a la cama pronto, acurrucarnos... no quiero que cambies por mí. No es justo.<br/>Sherlock le mira como si fuera un caso particularmente interesante. Un 8 quizás."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y al tercer día...

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño regalito que espero que disfruten.

John está a punto de dormirse cuando el colchón se mueve detrás suyo.   
Él se gira con una sonrisa.  
-Pensé que el experimento te llevaría un par de horas más.  
-Hmmm-es la única respuesta que le da Sherlock y lo cierto es que a John no le importa demasiado.

3 días. Llevan 3 días juntos y John es absolutamente feliz. 

-¿Te importa?-le dice a Sherlock abrazándole y enterrando la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro. Sherlock simplemente le abraza con fuerza.  
-No tienes que hacer esto por mí, Sherlock.-dice John con suavidad.-Lo valoro y me hace muy feliz, pero no tienes que hacerlo por mí.  
-¿El qué?  
-Venir a la cama pronto, acurrucarnos... no quiero que cambies por mí. No es justo.

Sherlock le mira como si fuera un caso particularmente interesante. Un 8 quizás.

-Lo cierto, John. Es que no lo hago por ti. He descubierto estos últimos días que soy mucho más brillante cuanto más tiempo paso contigo. Especialmente cuando esas horas son durante la noche.

John se queda con la boca abierta. 

-¿5 casos en 4 días, John? Incluso Lestrade está impresionado, aunque no es difícil de impresionar, teniendo a Donovan tanto tiempo cerca suyo cualquiera parece brillante.

-¿Dormir conmigo te hace más listo?-pregunta John sin poder disimular la sonrisa.

-Ríete cuanto quieras, John. Pero es una hipótesis que estoy tratando de demostrar. 

Confía en Sherlock Holmes para atribuir el éxito de esta semana a John antes que a unos patrones del sueño regulares. 

Aunque por otro lado, John Watson nunca ha sido un imbécil y no se va a quejar de ello. Si que Sherlock le utilice para mejorar su record de casos resueltos le permite dormir con él cada noche, John puede considerarse el hombre más feliz del mundo.


End file.
